creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
1st Interstellar Battle of Colmen-Kraus (The Eternal Conflicts)
The Battle of Colmen-Kraus was a major military engagment during the the Corporate War. The battle involved the 3rd Confederate Fleet of the Corporate Bloc, and the 8th Republican fleet of the United Terras Republic. This battle was the first major engagment of the war resulting in a estimated 2.2 million casualties over the course of just several days, and the first large scale battle since the foundation of the UTR. The battle concluded with a slight victory for the Confederate Forces, but a failure to pursue, along with large causalties forced the Confederate Fleet to call back the fleet while consolidating their newly captured territories. Background Confederation Intentions The brief and bloodless captures of Maltez, Indces, Wden, and Kruas had given substantial confidence to the Supreme Admiral of the 3rd Fleet, Nicholson Detris. Detris believed that a brief bombardment of Colmen following his string of victories would consolidate his power, but he was not as arrogant enough as to bring along his transport army before the Republican Forces arrived. When the 8th flet arrived ahead of schedule, Detris scrambled battle plans to crush the incoming armada. The Admiral positoned his battleships on the flank of his main force, mostly composed of his smaller fighters and medium size frigates, making sure to keep his dreadnoughts as a reserve force. If the Republican Fleet kept to their standard battle formation (dreadnoughts in the front), Confederate fighters could swarm the center position the dreadnoughts held, before they could respond with their numerically superior fighter brigades, along with the frigate ships. Detris believed he could call his fighters back with minimal casualties, causing dissaray amongst the confused dreadnoughts and frigates, who would then be attacked by the battleships on the wings, along with the first line of frigates on the front. As the confederate fleet pushed foward, the commander would ignite the Dreadnoughts gunners, bringing a brief end to the battle. With his advantage pressed, the Confederate Admiral would pursue the fleeing Republican force, and pin them down on Kraus, simultaneously landing his army in the city. Republican Intentions Admiral Smith, arrived near Kraus with completly no plan of strategy, and unaware of his advantage he possesed over the Confederate forces. Smith pulled his fighters away from the main force, having them move high over the main fleet, prepared for a defense. He was mainly concerned with the nearby communications center, positioned only 900 miles down from Kraus. The communication array was by far the largest man-made device in the region, and though Detris was unaware of its existence, he would soon realize and send his force to destroy it. For that reason, Smith positioned his fleet in a sphere around the array, positioned in the standard formation that Detris had been relying on, Dreadnoughts in front. As of the moment, Smith's only concern was then defense of the communication center, which could effectively send his fleet into chaos if it was knocked out. Battle Opening Moves As the Republican forces slowly encircled the communications array, Confederate fighters under Commander Populis, dashed towards the forming fleet. Though the location of the Republican forces had shifted, Detris still grasped the same strategy, charging head on with his fighters to distract the dreadnoughts as the battelships were to move in. Smith responded with the action with astounding speed, responding with a numerically superior group of fighters that Detris had expected would have to be re-fueled and repaired. The unexpected Republican strategy sent the majortiy of both fleet's fighters in a massive brawl between the two fleets. Extremely heavy fighting raged across a relatively small 10 mile radius. Commander Populis, spearheaded 400 fighters down the center of the Republican ships, then splitting apart in several flanks, pinning down the Republican fighters who rushed to the retreat. Relatively few ships were destroyed during the withdrawl, but the battle had allowed the Republican fleet to prepare itself around the communications array, setting a portable mechanic shield around the station, and bringing itself into formation. Confederate Fighter Retreat